Never Too Young
by kmccaffrey
Summary: A misunderstanding between James and Katie cause James to fall into a pit of dispair but a suggest from Kendall helps bring their relationship into a more perminate state.
1. Chapter 1: Never Too Young

Never Too Young

James Diamond couldn't believe it. He just broke up with the one girl he cares about most. Her name is Katie Knight. James took to lying in his bed all afternoon even during prime sun tanning hours. Kendall Knight had notice something wasn't right when he didn't see James down at the pool tanning or his baby sister in the gym. He decided he would go back to the apartment to see what was up. He walked into the apartment and didn't see James in the kitchen but he saw the pie that his mom had made for James that morning still sitting on the counter untouched. He saw his mom sitting in the living room reading a book.

Kendall said "Hey Mom, where's James and Katie?"

Mrs. Knight replied "Katie walked out of here about three hours ago and I haven't seen James come out of you boy's room since he and Katie walked in there about four hours ago."

Kendall nodded his head and walked into the bedroom that he and James shared. When Kendall walked in he was expecting James to be reading a magazine, not holding pictures of him and Katie together crying. Kendall walked over and sat on the edge of James' bed.

Kendall said "Want to talk about it?"

James rolled onto his back and said "Not really."

"You know it helps when you talk about it."

James sighed and nodded his head and said "She accused me of cheating on her because you know that one girl names Madison kissed me while we were on tour last month. Well, Katie must have seen the magazine and then she accused me of cheating. I was about to ask her to marry me but I guess that's not going to happen now."

"James, she is almost twenty."

"I know but she hasn't ever accused me of cheating before."

"James, remember last year when Jo did the same thing to me and what did you tell me to do?"

"I don't remember."

"You told me to write her a song. That's how Cover Girl was written. Maybe you should do that. I mean think about it Jo and I are going to be married in two months. Anyways, I don't think Katie actually broke up with you. I think she was just hurting and besides you two have been dating for almost six years. She wouldn't throw it all away like that. Write her a song. Trust me it will work and if Gustavo will likes it enough he might even let you perform it at the concert at the end of the month."

What James and Kendall didn't know was that Katie was standing right outside of the bedroom door listening to their whole conversation.

So James got to working on the song and he had it done within a week. It took him another week to convince Gustavo to let him perform it at the concert. The day of the concert finally arrived and everyone had a specific job to make sure Katie was at the concert. Jo, Camille, and Alexa made sure Katie looked cute to be ready to go on stage if the need arose. Carlos would stand with Katie off the side of the stage. Kendall would was playing his guitar during the concert and Logan would be doing the rap because MattyB's agent called and said the he had caught the flu and wouldn't be able to perform. They had gotten Tori Vega, a local high school student, to open and she started the speech about Big Time Rush. She came to the end of the speech and said:

"Now here to perform a song he wrote himself and member of Big Time Rush, give it up for JAMES DIAMOND and fellow band member LOGAN MITCHELL!"

James and Logan walked on stage.

James said "As many of you Rushers know, I have been dating Katie Knight for the last six years. Well he hit a rough patch. I was moping around the bedroom Kendall and I share when Kendall came in. He me what was wrong. I told him that Katie had basically dumped me. He told me that I should write her a song and that she wouldn't throw away six years for no reason. So basically for two weeks I ran on pretty much no sleep and lived off of coffee and energy drinks because it took me a week to write the song and then another week to get Gustavo to agree to record and perform the song tonight. I just want her to know that I still love her. This song is called Never Too Young"

The music started with the pre-recorded parts, and then it was time for the live lyrics.

_(Logan)_

_What's up with the day (day) _

_People talkin' bout me _

_They say what's up with your age man _

_Why you wanna doubt me _

_See me living while I'm young _

_Say I couldn't, shouldn't, won't _

_Oh I can't? That's what's up _

_I'mma do it on my own _

_This goes out to everybody _

_Chasing after what they want _

_It don't matter where you've been _

_It only matters where you're going _

_I see you and I think about an angel from above _

_But they keep on telling me its puppy love _

_(James)_

_You make me feel like everything we have is real _

_Every time I look at you it makes me smile _

_I've been thinking about you every night _

_All the time - Can't get you off my mind _

_I just want to hold you tight _

_Feels so right when I've got you by side _

_They say that we're wrong _

_And we don't know what love is _

_They say we're too young _

_But you're never too young to fall in love (in love) _

_You're never too young to fall in love (in love) _

_You're never too young to fall _

_(In love in love - you're never too young to fall) _

_(Logan)_

_Have you ever had a dream where _

_Things ain't what they seem and _

_Everything you want is right in front of you _

_Standing there _

_Hoping and praying that you can finally make it be _

_Open your eyes and realize that it ain't a dream and _

_Everything you see here is the truth my reality _

_Young but I'm going for it _

_Hater's 'gonna be mad at me _

_I see you and I think about an angel from above _

_I don't care if they keep saying puppy love _

_(James)_

_You make me feel like everything we have is real _

_Everytime I look at you it makes me smile _

_I've been thinking about you every night _

_All the time - Can't get you off my mind _

_I just want to hold you tight _

_Feels so right when I've got you by side _

_They say that we're wrong _

_And we don't know what love is _

_They say we're too young _

_But you're never too young to fall in love (in love) _

_You're never too young to fall in love (in love) _

_You're never too young to fall _

_(Logan)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_What's up with that hate _

_Why you always trippin' every time you come my way _

_Every time I come around you try to bring me down _

_I don't get why you are so infatuated with me now _

_Hair long curl _

_You my favorite girl (girl) _

_Hang around with me and maybe we can change the world _

_You're my favorite melody the reason for my song _

_We won't let nobody tell us we're too young - chyeah _

_(James)_

_I've been thinking about you every night _

_All the time - Can't get you off my mind _

_I just want to hold you tight _

_Feels so right when I've got you by side _

_They say that we're wrong _

_And we don't know what love is _

_They say we're too young _

_But you're never too young to fall in love (in love) _

_You're never too young to fall in love (in love) _

_You're never too young to fall _

_Never too young to fall in love - no no_

The music ends and James says "I hope y'all enjoyed it."

Katie who is standing next to Carlos says "Give me your mic."

Carlos gives it to her and she walks out onto the stage.

Katie says "I forgive you James."

She runs over and gives him a hug and kisses him. The crowd awes as they watch the couple.

James says "Kathrine Leigh Knight, I want to live the rest of my life with you." He gets down on one knee, bringing the engagement ring out of him pocket, and continues "Kathrine Knight, Will you become Kathrine Leigh Knight Diamond?"

Katie gasps and covers her mouth. She says "YES, James! A thousand times yes!"


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Interview

Chapter 2: Big Time Interview

Katie had walked off of the stage so that Big Time Rush could finish their concert. Once the concert had finished the guys came back stage. Jo and Kendall walked off to his dressing room like they always do after a concert. Logan and Camille walked outside to talk to some fans and Carlos and Alexa went somewhere to do whatever they do after the concert. It left James and Katie all by themselves.

"So Katie…" James began.

"I'm sorry; James I should have listened to you when you said there was nothing going on. I was just worried you would end up like my dad did to my mom. I know a big part of our relationship is trust. I don't know what was wrong. I had a bad day at school and then with Russell wanting me to book him all of these things I just got overwhelmed and then I saw the story in PopTiger. I just got mad and took all of my frustrations out on you. Those four weeks we weren't together were the worst four weeks in my life. All I could think about is how I threw away our happy relationship over something so stupid." Katie said.

"Katie, it's also partially my fault because I completely forgot to tell you about it. I'm just glad you were willing to listen to the song. Now, how about we go get something to eat and then tomorrow we can set up an interview. I'm sure there will be plenty of Celebrity shows that will want to know whether or not it's true."

The Next Day

James woke up about 7:00. He went and took a shower, did his hair, and went to make breakfast for everyone. Once breakfast was ready he went to go wake Katie up because they had an interview at 10:00. He walked into her room and noticed how a peace she seemed while sleeping. He hated that he had to wake her up but she needed to have enough time to get ready for the interview and he knew she would be annoyed if he made breakfast and Carlos ate it all before she got some.

"Katie, Time to get up." James said gently shaking her.

Katie just rolled over.

"Katie, come on." James said shaking her harder. "I'll give Carlos your share of the breakfast I made."

This wakes her up.

"You wouldn't dare." Katie said.

"I won't now. Anyways its 7:45 and we have an interview with the guys at 10:00. You need to eat and get ready."

James got the rest of the guys up and they got ready and had breakfast before they went. James and Katie went in his car, while everyone else went with Kendall. They got the interview at 9:30 so that they would have plenty of time to get ready. When it became 9:55 they were ushered backstage to wait until they got called out. They were going to be having an interview with Huffington Post. Hannah Rodgers was doing the interview. They did all of the show introductions and then finally it was time for the boys to go out on stage.

"Now, these guys were originally from Minnesota, they were Hockey players who were given a chance to make their dreams come true almost eight years ago. It is amazing how far these guys have come. Here is Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond otherwise known as Big Time Rush "Said Hannah Rodgers.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James all walk out on to the stage.

"So guys tell us about your journey to LA."

"Well it all started with us playing a joke on the girl's field hockey team. The janitor had left the T-bar in the sprinkler system and us being the pranksters we are we decided to turn on the sprinklers. Well, we ended up running for our lives and they chased us into an alley. I called for a time out so that Carlos could give the helmet to James so that we could protect "the face" because if something happened to "the face" we wouldn't here the end of it." Kendall said.

"We got beat up pretty badly but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Anyways, we were all hanging out at Kendall's house joking around like we do. Well, on the local news they were talking about how Gustavo Rocque was doing auditions for his next big star. James had always wanted to be famous. So we took him to the audition." Logan said.

"Kendall was actually the one Gustavo wanted. Kendall said he wouldn't go unless Gustavo took all of us and made us a singing group. We moved to LA and live with Kendall's mom and baby sister Katie." Carlos said.

"Well, one thing led to another and we got fired. We weren't being serious about it and all Gustavo would do was yell at us. We realized that we needed to be serious if we were going to do this. So now here we are eight years later." James said.

The interview continued on until Hannah started to talk about the personal stuff.

"So we all know that James is taken but what about the rest of you guys."

"Well, I am actually getting married next month to Jo Taylor, An actress from New Town High." Kendall said.

"Carlos and I are actually going to have a double wedding in about six months. I am getting married to the wonderful Camille Roberts and Carlos is getting married to Alexa Vega." Logan said.

"And as most of you know, I actually got engaged last night to Katie Knight, Kendall's baby sister."

"So were any of these girls able to come with you?"

"Well Alexa and Camille were need on set and Jo is working on some new stuff for New Town High, but Katie was able to come." James said.

"Well, why don't we bring her out on stage? Everyone welcome Katie Knight to the stage."

Katie walked out on stage and sat in between James and Kendall.

"Kendall, I'm surprised. Aren't you upset over the relationship between one of your best friends and your baby sister?"

"Actually at first I was upset. I told James that if he ever did anything to hurt her I would personally make it so that his face would never be the same. Katie was only 14 when they started dating and James was almost 19. After a while of watching them interact, I realized that they were meant for each other and I accepted it. Sure they've had their ups and downs but what relationship doesn't."

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Thank you all for coming out here to talk to us. One more question when will your next tour be?"

"Well actually, Kendall is going on tour this winter with his friend Dustin. Kendall is part of a band called Heffron Drive and they are going on tour starting November 30 and it is going to end with a double concert with Big Time Rush kicking off our spring tour on January 16."

The interview ended and James and Katie decided to head for the park while everyone else headed to the Palm Woods.


	3. Chapter 3: Kendall's Wedding

Chapter 3: Kendall's Wedding

Kendall couldn't believe it. It was his wedding day. It was decided that James would be his best man being that they have known each other the longest. Carlos and Logan would be groomsmen. Jo had picked Camille to be her maid of honor. Alexa and Katie would be bridesmaids. It wasn't going to be a big wedding. It was just Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, Freight Train, Mama K, Mama D, Mama M, Mama G, Papa G, Jo's dad, Stephanie King, Lucy, Jett, the Jennifers, Tyler, some more of Jo's family, a few others from the Palm Woods, and Kendall's step-dad. At the reception the guys would sing a song but they aren't sure which one they are going to sing.

James was trying to calm Kendall down.

"Dude, she loves you! I'm pretty sure she won't leave you at the altar that would be just plain embarrassing on her part. Besides, I know Jo she has been ready for this day for weeks."

"James, I can't do it. I'm terrified. I mean I'm scared what if it ends up being like your parents or Logan's or even one of us dies and leaves us with all the kids."

Logan walks back in at this time.

"James, go see your fiancé because you're not helping Kendall any and besides someone has to keep Carlos out of the food."

James leaves to go find Katie.

"Kendall, you're going to be fine. Jo loves you and besides you can't back out."

"Nope, Logan can't do it."

"Kendall, let me explain it to you this way. Right before we left Minnesota, you remember Carlos was told he can never play for our league again because Everytime we would lose he would get himself arrested in some way. Well, this is like that, Carlos can never play for the league but he can still play hockey. This is like that. You can do this even though you are terrified of what the consequences will be. Now, it's time for you to get out there."

"Thanks Logan. You know what to say sometimes."

They smile and walk out.

Meanwhile:

Katie walks in the bridal room and sees Jo in her dress.

"Jo, you look beautiful!"

"Katie, I'm scared. What if he doesn't want to get married anymore? What am I going to do?"

"Jo, I know my big brother. He loves you. Have you not seen the look in his eyes whenever you walk by him? Besides, there isn't anyone else I would want for a sister in law other than you. You brighten up his day, you keep him from hurting himself too often, you help him get Carlos a girlfriend and break up with blonde Jennifer, and you help me whenever the guys say guys are better than girls, for example the camping and prank day. Besides, I might have said something about castrating him in his sleep if he didn't marry you."

"Katie! I can't believe you."

Camille walks in.

"Is it time?" Jo asks.

"Yeah everyone is getting in line. Oh, and Katie, James is looking for you."

Katie walks out to find James.

"Jo, you look perfect. There is no way Kendall is going to say no to you."

"Thanks Cami."

They walk outside and to their escorts. It was going to be Carlos and Alexa first, Logan and Katie next, James and Camille, and finally Jo and her dad last. The music starts and everyone stands up. Mrs. Knight is already crying. Carlos and Alexa go, Katie and Logan wait until they are a quarter of the way down the aisle before they go, James and Camille follow suit, Jo and her dad wait until James and Camille are halfway before starting. Jo and her dad get to the alter and he hands her off to Kendall. The Preacher begins the things he says.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Kendall Donald Knight, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do with all my heart."

"Josephine Victoria Taylor, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_At the reception_

The reception was being held at the Palm Woods by the pool because that was the place where Jo and Kendall shared their first kiss before Kendall and the rest of BTR were forced to move back to Minnesota.

It was nearing the end of the reception, the time right before the newlyweds leave and the guys were getting ready to perform but they still didn't know what they were going to perform. Camille and Alexa were keeping Jo occupied while the guys were trying to decide. Katie was standing there listening to the guys argue. She decided to intervene.

"Why don't you guys sing Cover Girl and All Over Again? I mean Cover Girl is your song and I know Jo's favorite BTR song is All Over Again."

"Baby sister, you are so smart."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went to tell the band while James hung back.

"James, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You didn't leave with the other guys."

"Oh. Good luck kiss?"

"Yes James, I will give you your good luck kiss."

James and Katie kiss until Kendall comes over and tells James that they are ready to perform. James and Katie break away and James goes up on stage.

"Alright, we decided that the first song we are going to sing is Cover Girl. It is a song Kendall wrote last year for Jo." Logan says.

"Let's go." Kendall says signaling the band.

_Cover Girl_

[Kendall:]

I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

[James:]

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you'll never measure up

You're wrong

[All:]

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

[Logan:]

You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day

Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay

[Carlos:]

And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape

Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made

[James:]

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you're just not good enough

You're so wrong, baby

[All:]

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

[Carlos:]

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original

[James:]

Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while

[Carlos:]

And when I see that face

I'd try a thousand ways

[James:]

I would do anything to make you smile

[All:]

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl

Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl

"The next song we are going to sing is All Over Again. I actually wrote this song for Katie several years ago because if I could I would fall in love with her all over again. "James said.

"I think that could be said for all of us." Carlos said.

James signaled to the band to start the song.

_All Over Again_

[James;]

Yeah yeah, oh yeah

[Carlos:]

Still got that same look that sets me off

Guess there's just something about you

I got these feelings can't let 'em show

'Cause I wouldn't let you go

I shouldn't have let you go

[Kendall:]

You asked me before and girl I told you it's over, it's over

It's not over

So here we go again.

[Chorus: All:]

It's like I'm falling in love all over again

For the first and I know that it feels right

I think I'm falling in love all over again

Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left

On the right, right, right

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side

To the left, left, left

On the right, right, right

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side

[Kendall:]

Tonight

[James:]

I know I try not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do

Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins

I just don't wanna let you end (No)

[Kendall:]

You just take me over and you are my controller

I told ya, I told ya, told ya

[James:]

I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

[Chorus: All:]

It's like I'm falling in love all over again

For the first and I know that it feels right

I think I'm falling in love all over again

Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left

On the right, right, right

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side

To the left, left, left

On the right, right, right

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side

[Kendall:]

Tonight

[Logan:]

Baby there's something that you did that holds me on

Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on

[Carlos:]

The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you

[Logan:]

I got this figured out (Ooh)

[Chorus: All:]

It's like I'm falling in love all over again

For the first and I know that it feels right

I think I'm falling in love all over again

Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left

On the right, right, right

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side

To the left, left, left

On the right, right, right

To the back, back, back

On the side, side, side

[Kendall:]

Tonight

[Logan:]

(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

[James:]

All over again, all over again, yeah

[Logan:]

(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

[James:]

All over again, all over again oh yeah

[Logan:]

(Over again, ooh)

[Kendall:]

All over again

The guys ended the song and then Gustavo got on the microphone and said it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Kendall and Jo said goodbye and left to go on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Everyone had left not long after that except Katie and James. The area had already been cleaned up by the mothers and Kendall's stepdad. Katie and James were just lounging around. Mama K had told them to be in the apartment by the time she got up in the morning which wasn't usually until about 10:30 and it was just now hitting 12:00.

"Wanna swim?" Katie asked.

"Our swimsuits are in the apartment."

"James, I was thinking along the lines of in our underwear."

James didn't look too certain but Katie had already removed her jewelry and was about to remove her dress.

"James, go get some towels."

James got up and in the amount of time it took him to get the towels and turn back around Katie had gotten down to where she only had her underwear and a tank top on. James couldn't believe how turned on he was getting. He set the towels on one of the beach chairs and took off his shirt. Katie had already taken off her tank top and jumped in the pool by the time James had finished getting his clothes off. James jumped in.

"Katie, I can't wait to be married to you. We could do it early and then when I come back from tour we could have the big celebration you want."

"James, are you being serious? I mean we just got engaged a couple of weeks ago. Are you sure?"

"Yes, seeing Kendall and Jo get married has made me realize I don't want to wait six months. I love you so much to have to wait."

"Okay we will go to the courthouse tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Surprise

Chapter 4: Big Time Surprise

James and Katie went to the courthouse. They got all of the papers filled out and got married. Katie was so happy to be married with James but was upset that she didn't get the special wedding she wanted. She knew that James would keep his promise that when he got back from tour they would have the grand celebration that they had been wanting. She wasn't sure how their families were going to take the news but they had decided to wait until Kendall and Jo got back before telling them and it would be easier because James' mom was coming back in for the week.

A week later  
Gustavo had called them all into the studio and Mrs. Diamond wanted to talk to Gustavo about getting the boys to be in a commercial for her company and Katie being her LA office assistant came with her and Mrs. Knight didn't have anything else to do and Kelly wanted to talk to her about someone anyways so she came too. Everyone was sitting in the conference room waiting for Gustavo to come in and tell them about the big announcement he had for the band. Katie had a good idea that it had something to do with the opening act. Gustavo had been having a hard time finding someone who could do it for the whole summer. Gustavo finally walked into the room after them all waiting for about ten minutes. He sat down at the table and took off his glasses,

"Okay so I couldn't find anyone who could do it for the whole summer. I called my buddy over a Hollywood Arts and he talked to the students that had done the local concerts last year and they all told him they can't do it this year something about getting arrested over spring break and the kids were stuck doing community service all summer. I called Jordin Sparks manager and they said Jordin doesn't want to do it after what happened the last time and all of the guys from One Direction are going home for the summer. Do you dogs have an idea about someone who has the whole summer free that will be willing to go on tour with you this summer?" Gustavo said.

"Well I know Camille, Alexa, and Jo won't do it because they all got some big summer television show deal. Lucy refuses to do anything with Gustavo after what happened the last time." Logan said.

They all sat there thinking until Kendall had an idea.

"Well, Katie is going to be around all summer and she sings." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I told you I want to focus on my work this summer with Mama D and my managing company. I'm sorry but I won't do it." Katie says.

"Not even with Carlos and James' puppy dog eyes." Kendall asks. James and Carlos get the puppy dog look that Katie can't say no to on their faces.

Katie gives Kendall an evil glare and says "Fine! I can at least still do my managing and I can do everything that I normally do for Mama D on my laptop. I will get you back Kendall."

The boys jump up and yell "Yes!"

Gustavo says "Wait she has to pass the Gustavo Rocque Test first."

"Okay. Kendall go grab your guitar." Katie says

Kendall goes and grabs his guitar. Katie and James share a look and they decide that they are going to tell everyone their news once Gustavo gives his decision. Kendall comes back and tunes up his guitar.

"What are you going to sing baby sis?"

"What Love Really Means."

Kendall nods his head and starts to strum the cords.

_**What Love Really Means**_

_He cries in the corner where nobody sees_

_He's the kid with the story_

_No one would believe_

_He prays every night_

_"Dear God won't you please_

_Could you send someone here_

_Who will love me?"_

_Who will love me for me_

_Not for what I have done_

_Or what I will become_

_Who will love me for me_

_'Cause nobody has shown me what love_

_What love really means_

_Her office is shrinking a little each day_

_She's the woman whose husband has run away_

_She'll go to the gym after working today_

_Maybe if she was thinner_

_Then he would've stayed_

_And she says... _

_Who will love me for me_

_Not for what I have done_

_Or what I will become_

_Who will love me for me_

_'Cause nobody has shown me what love_

_What love really means_

_What love really means_

_He's waiting to die as he sits all alone_

_He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done_

_He utters a cry from the depths of his soul_

_"Oh Lord, forgive me, I want to go home"_

_Then he heard a voice somewhere deep inside_

_And it said, _

_"I know you've murdered and I know you've lied_

_And I have watched you suffer all of your life_

_And now that you'll listen I'll, I'll tell you that I..."_

_I will love you for you_

_Not for what you have done_

_Or what you will become_

_I will love you for you_

_I will give you the love_

_The love that you never knew_

_Love you for you_

_Not for what you have done_

_Or what you will become_

_I will love you for you_

_I will give you the love_

_The love that you never knew_

Gustavo sits there quietly for several minutes before he says something.

"Katie, I have known you for eight years and I have never heard anyone sing as well as you do. You are going to be going on tour and I want to sign you to the label. What do you think about that?"

"Well I'm happy that I'm going on tour but I'm not sure I can take on any other activity. I mean I work for Mama D, I have my managing company, and I have to keep up with my final year of school. Let me think about it. You will have my answer by the end of tour. Anyways, James and I have an announcement."

James stood up and moved to stand behind Katie.

"Okay so after Kendall and Jo's wedding I decided that I couldn't wait to get married to Katie. She felt the same way." James began.

"So the next day we went down to the courthouse and got married. Now we are still planning on the big celebration at the end of the tour. We just wanted to be married and we already have a house we bought with the help of Mama M and plan on moving in within the next few weeks." Katie said.

Everyone just sat there and stared at them in shock. Mama D was the first one to break the silence when she ran over and gave Katie and James big hugs and kisses on their cheeks. Everyone else spoke their congratulations and said they would be willing to help them move in.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Time Tour part 1

Chapter 5: Tour Part 1

James P.O.V.

I'm so excited we get to leave for tour in the morning! To say I have been nervous for this tour is an understatement. I know that I shouldn't be nervous but it's going to be the biggest one yet we are going to start in LA and then go across to Mexico and then come back through the east coast all the way up to Canada and then we are going to go to London, Munich, and Paris and then we are going to go to Hawaii and end the tour in Seattle.

I'm excited that I get be with my amazing wife for the whole time. I feel bad for Carlos and Logan though because they had to postpone their double wedding for the tour. Alexa is supposed to meet us in London I think. Jo is going to be here until we get to Orlando and that is where Camille is going to meet us until we get to Canada and she is going to fly back to LA while we fly to London.

I get the feeling that something big is going to happen on this tour and not like our first two tours and the awards show. The first one we got kidnapped by Hawk but ended up saving the tour and Gustavo's music career which he still hasn't thanked us for. The second one is when Kendall found the weird Beetle thing in his backpack in London and I ended up with three broken ribs. The awards show is where Carlos met Alexa but we also had to stop some guy obsessed with mac and cheese from taking over the world. I think I'm just being paranoid. Well anyways I have to get up early in the morning so I am going to bed.

Katie P.O.V.

I can't believe that I'm going on tour. I have been working with James and Kendall on a lot of the songs I'm going to sing. I managed to talk Gustavo into letting me and James perform Count on You as a duet in between us singing. I can't sleep because I'm so excited I'm probably going to go talk to James. Something doesn't feel right about this tour. I can't explain how it is. I just know something is going to go wrong.

No One P.O.V

Katie knocked on the door to James' room. No they aren't sharing a room tonight. Kendall said that as long as they live under his roof they are not sharing a room. Carlos, Logan, James, and Katie all decided it would be easier to just crash at Kendall's house for the night instead of everyone having to get up a 3 in the morning so that they could all meet here. Jo doesn't really care considering the fact that they have a seven room house and Carlos or Logan is usually there once a week because of something one of them says.

James gets up out of his bed and says

"Katie what are you doing still up? We leave for tour in four hours."

"I just wanted to cuddle with my husband and talk to him. Is that a crime nowadays?"

"Come on but if your big brother finds out about this I am not taking the blame for it."

"Fine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen on this tour and it's not a good one. It's not like previously where you guys had to defeat all of the bad guys. It's like sickness or injuries. That kind of feeling, you know what I mean? "

"Katie, I have the exact same feeling, but I'm sure it's just us being extra paranoid. Now we really should just go to sleep."

Katie nods her head and snuggles deeper into James' grasp. "James, will you sing to me?"

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?"

"Invisible, please."

James smiled and started to sing. He knew this was one of her favorite songs because her brother and Carlos had written it for her when she was 12. She had felt invisible to all of them because they never did anything together.

_Invisible_

_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder_

_And your world just feels so small_

_Put yourself on the line and time after time_

_Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive_

_Are you on the mind or just invisible_

_But I won't let you fall_

_I'll see you, through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of_

_Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away_

_Night after night, always trying to decide_

_Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd_

_Do you take a chance or stay invisible?_

_But I won't let you fall_

_I'll see you, through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there, shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_

_I wish you could see what I see_

_So don't ask why, just look inside_

_Baby it's all you need_

_And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)_

_Take my hand and go_

_Cause you're so beautiful_

_And every time that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

James looked down and saw that Katie was asleep. He tried to fall asleep but he kept thinking about what she said. He decided that in the morning he would ask the other guys about it. With this thought in mind he feel asleep with Katie in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Time Tour Part 2

Chapter 6: Tour Part 2

Kendall's P.O.V.

This has probably been the worst tour in the history of tours. Why is that you might ask? Well, so far Logan got the flu and had to miss a week of concerts, Carlos got the flu from Logan and broke his wrist, James popped his knee out of place and managed to get strep throat from a fan, Katie has somehow managed to stay healthy, Jo had to leave the tour early because they needed to have her re-film a scene, Camille and Alexa can't even come so Carlos and Logan have been upset about that, and I got the flu, strep throat, and the chicken pox so I have been out for two weeks, and I sprained my ankle and I couldn't dance for 3 concerts. I just hope nothing else is going to happen on this tour. I think Kelly and Katie are tired of going to drug stores at 2 in the morning to get prescriptions filled for us. Luckily we are all healthy and are getting ready for our performance in Orlando. Katie is a pro at this. It is always amazing to see how she knows what to do without out any experience.

James comes running up and says "Kendall you got to go get your microphones tested again because apparently Carlos tripped and moved some of the controls on accident. Have you seen Katie?"

"Okay and the last time I saw her she was warming up in her dressing room."

"Okay thanks."

James P.O.V.

Katie is about to go on, then I go on and sing with Katie, and then she leaves and the rest of the guys go on. Nothing to be nervous about.

No One P.O.V.

Announcer "Alright our first artist is a new one. She has her own managing company that she started at the age of 10, she works as assistant manager of the Brooke Diamond Cosmetics Company Los Angeles Office, and she is a student at UCLA where she is double majoring in Managing and Business. GIVE IT UP FOR KATIE KNIGHT-DIAMOND!'

Katie walks out on stage.

"Hey guys what's up? Alright I'm gonna start by singing 'What Love Really Means'"

(What Love Really Means)

Katie does the rest of her set.

"Alright, now before Big Time Rush comes out I'm going to sing a duet. This guy has been a part of my life since the day I was born, he has been a member of Big Time Rush since it started 8 years ago, ORLANDO, GIVE IT UP FOR MY HUSBAND, JAMES DIAMOND!"

James walks out on stage.

"Hey guys so the song that Katie and I are going to sing is called 'Count on You'. I know it was originally sung with Jordin Sparks but my manager said it was cool if Katie and I sang it so here it goes."

_Count On You_

[Katie:]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

But remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

So you gotta go easy on me

[James:]

I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough

But the thought of you leaving

Ain't so easy for me

[Chorus:]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

What would I wanna do that for?

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]

[James:]

Understand I've been here before,

Thought I found someone I finally could adore

[James:]

But you failed my test,

Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

[Katie and James:]

But I'm willing to put my trust in you,

Baby you can put your trust in me

[James:]

Just like a count to 3,

You can count on me and you're never gonna see

[James:]

No numbers in my pocket.

Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

[Katie and James:]

'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

[Chorus:]

Don't hurt me

Desert me

Don't give up on me

What would I wanna do that for?

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]

[All:]

I really hope you understand

That if you wanna take my hand

[James:]

You should put yours over my heart

I promise to be careful from the start

[All:]

I'm trusting you with lovin' me

Very very carefully

[Katie:]

Never been so vulnerable

[All:]

Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

[Katie:]

Now I'm about to give you my heart

So remember this one thing

I've never been in love before

Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

At the end of the song there is supposed to be this big explosion of pyro where Katie jumps off stage and the rest of big time rush comes up to perform. The pyro was off and Katie went to jump and got hit in the chest with the pyro. She screamed in pain. James heard her and knew that he would get a break after Show Me which was there first song.

While the guys were performing Show Me James couldn't help but worry about Katie and he had already sang his solo so in his in ears he said "Guys I have got to go see how Katie is." They all nodded their heads and James ran off.


End file.
